


Ебаные уточки

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тор назначает Локи ответственным за настроение Халка.





	Ебаные уточки

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нон-кон, жестокое обращение с резиновыми аксессуарами для ванны, оголтелый мат, ООС всех, включая корабль Таноса, смерть логики и обоснуя
> 
> **Примечание:** Выполнено по заявке: «Халк/Локи, пост/Рагнарек, корабль, унижение для Локи» [гиф](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fbca07703040583666643b3314c60b8f/tumblr_p3xlpz5N6M1qli7iko2_400.gif)

— Пиздец, блядь! Да ну нахуй! Ебаные уточки!!!   
Тор подумал бы, что ослышался… и обознался… но нет, эта полная эмоций речь принадлежала именно его брату Локи, и именно он пулей пролетел мимо по коридору, крепко врезавшись по пути в плечо Тора. Пролетел бы. Но Тор его перехватил, развернул к себе, встряхнул за плечи:  
— Локи! Что случилось?

— Ха-ха! — невпопад ответил тот. — Ебаные уточки!

Локи был мокрый с ног до головы, под глазом красовался уже наливающийся синяк. После Рагнарека он и то лучше выглядел. Пнув Тора в колено, Локи вырвался и убежал. Тор в задумчивости поискал взглядом дверь, из которой брат вылетел с таким оригинальным видением мира… И нашел. И открыл. И вошел.

**За три дня до этого**

…Поскольку штурман из каждого присутствующего на корабле был, как из Мьельнира массажер простаты, с курсом не просто напутали, а знатно накосоебили. Собственно, так и сказала Валькирия, хмуро уставившись в звездные карты. До этого она водила только истребитель, потому межзвездные корабли, да еще с мирным населением в качестве пассажиров, навевали на нее ужас.

— Неделя до Земли? Да здесь должно было быть пару часов! Кто это ввел и как отменить?

Отменить не получилось, и все смирились с неделей полета, благо запасы были. Но не это оказалось главной проблемой.

Халк никак не превращался обратно в скромного ученого Беннера. То есть совершенно не мог расслабиться и успокоиться, несмотря на то, что бороться на корабле было уже вроде и не с кем. Он расхаживал по коридорам огромной зеленой бомбой с весьма примитивным интеллектом. Хотя пока расхаживал — еще ничего. Разрушения начинались, когда в поле зрения Халка оказывался Локи. Из чего все быстро заключили, что именно этот раздражитель не дает «чемпиону» успокоиться и сдуться до нормальных размеров.

Нет, Локи ничего не делал. Но каждый раз, когда он проходил, задрав нос, мимо Халка, огромная зеленая ладонь тут же сжималась в кулак и боец издавал характерное рычание. И не дай бог, Локи совершал резкое движение или, рассказывая что-то, повышал голос! Кулак мгновенно находил, куда врезаться: в стену, в барную стойку, в пол… Тор, негласно коронованный на трон летящего в пространстве осколка Асгарда, посчитал нужным издать свое величайшее повеление:  
— Хватит вам уже! — примерно так оно звучало.

— Мне хватит?! Ему хватит! — взвился Локи и тут же был награжден за крик очередным ударом в стену…

— Нельзя сказать, что он не имеет права злиться на тебя, — прищурился Тор.— Помоги ему успокоиться.

— Что… ты...

— Это приказ, Локи!

— Ты?! Мне?!

— По законам военного времени, — намекнул Тор. — Тем более, если не решить проблему, Халк же до тебя рано или поздно доберется.

— Халк! — подтвердил тот, отслеживая каждое движение Локи.

Локи мучительно возвел глаза к потолку, тяжело вздохнул, но это не произвело на жестокосердного брата никакого впечатления.

— Чтобы до Земли ты его успокоил. И слышать ничего не желаю! На меня он что-то после арены не кидается!

***

Нельзя сказать, что Локи подошел к делу не изобретательно. Начал он с самого простого: с предложения войти третьим в веселые тренировочные драки Валькирии и Халка. Правда, не лично, а спонсировать этот спарринг десятком своих иллюзий. Некоторое время развлечение шло довольно мирно. Локи погубила азартность натуры. После очередного его торжествующего «Не поймал» Халк перещелкал иллюзии по одной, оставшийся оригинал зафиксировал крепкой хваткой за горло и придирчиво обнюхал с ног до головы… На этом шансы скрыться за призраком у Локи закончились: нюх у Халка оказался как у призового спаниэля, а тренировка переросла в банальное избиение. С чем Локи был не согласен — и Валькирия его, как ни странно, поддержала.

— Эй, большой парень, — надула она губы, — мне так ску-ушно.

Халк согласился. И выкинул Локи за двери спортзала головою вперед.

Вторая попытка была предпринята трикстером, когда у Халка закончились последние целые штаны. Лоу-кик, знаете ли, не вредит швам на брюках, пока он лоу. А если хочешь задрать ногу, как подружка, то попрощайся с предметом гардероба. Штаны капитулировали перед могучей растяжкой, и Халк раздраженно отправил обрывки в мусорную корзину, представ перед всеми присутствующими в нормальном для него виде: в чем мать родила. Тор привычно побледнел. Валькирия присвистнула и одобрительно заржала.

Локи подумал, что справится с ситуацией, если накинет на все это великолепие плоти иллюзию одежды. Процесс Халка неожиданно развеселил. Он подтащил Локи за шкирку к зеркалу, поставил рядом с собой и указал в зазеркалье:  
— Халк красиво!

Локи пожал плечами и последовательно одел Халка в доспехи эйнхерия, в набедренную повязку с вышивкой, в костюм земного тореадора и даже в копию костюма Валькирии.

Все в этом шоу высокой моды было бы ничего, даже собравшиеся зрители, если бы каждый раз при смене иллюзий у Локи почти перед лицом не раскачивался комплект из внушительных яиц и здоровенного зеленого члена. Причем пахло все это совсем не розами, а давно не мытым мужиком.

— Нет, ну это невозможно! 

Халк воззрился на Локи с сомнением: «это» еще возмущается?

— Тебе в ванну пора. В ван-ну! Мыться! Вода! Плавать!

Прищурившись, Халк обозревал свой зад в кисейных штанах гаремного покроя. Зрелище его устраивало.

— Халк плавать, — милостиво согласился он.

Тор, зажимая рот рукой и утирая текущие от смеха слезы, показывал брату из угла, мол, давай, есть контакт. Жизнь налаживается!

Локи думал, что просто отыщет подходящую по размерам ванну и улизнет на свободу. Ванна обнаружилась: гедонизм Грандмастера в этот раз предстал в чудовищных масштабах. В такой джакузи поместились бы два Халка! Но пока что в ней сидел один, и довольно мрачный. Он плюнул в бурлящую воду и заявил:  
— Скучать.

— Может, тебе еще плавательных уточек запустить? — съязвил Локи. 

И по взгляду маленьких яростных глазок понял, что попал. 

Бог коварства и иллюзий был довольно ленив. Создавая уточку заклинанием, он решил вложить в нее некоторый примитивный характер, чтобы она, безмозглая, хотя бы двигалась. Слепок ауры дался легко: Халк был в астральном смысле цельный и непорочный, как горный тролль.

Огромная и важная зеленая утка, бешено крякая, начала гоняться за пузырями и «убивать» их мощным клювом. Халк радостно заревел.

— Халк утка!

Потом на его лоб набежали морщины раздумья. Он приподнял утку и заглянул ей под плоское резиновое донце.

— Халк мальчик!!! — возмущенно прорычал он.

— У девочек и мальчиков в утином мире там одинаково ничего! — заверил Локи.

— НЕТ! Утка! Халк мальчик!!!

Пришлось наспех приделывать утке подобие члена, который значительно ухудшил ее гидродинамические свойства, но улучшил настроение купающегося. Вдоволь натрепав игрушку, Халк поднял взгляд на пытающегося ускользнуть мага и впервые назвал его по имени:  
— Локи!

Локи вздрогнул. Палец Халка ткнул в утку:  
— Утка Халк. Утка Локи!

— О, не-ет… — начал скулить трикстер, но мощная волна пены окатила его с ног до головы, и он сдался: — Ну на!

Заклинание со слепком вновь сработало на ура, предъявив миру довольно изящную черно-изумрудную уточку, активно гребущую лапками в сторону от своей надутой зеленой товарки. Щелчком Халк нивелировал эти усилия, отправив испуганно заоравшую черную игрушку прямиком под крыло (и клюв) своей анималистичной копии.

Дальше начались произвол и глумление.

— Утка Тор!

Одноглазая утка бойко вступила в развеселую охоту за пузырями.

— Утка злая девочка!

Теперь за пеной гонялись уже трое. Тем временем утка Локи, замаскировавшись под охапку пузырей, дрейфовала у края ванны. Создатель ничем не мог ей помочь.

— Утка Тони!

Локи неожиданно увлекся игрой: задача предстояла трудная. Нет, собрать куцые воспоминания о Железном Человеке не составило труда, а вот то, что заключенная в костюм утка тут же пошла на дно… Впрочем, Халка это устроило.

— Утка капитан!

Сине-красно-белая звездно-полосатая утка перебралась на бортик и оттуда пристально и чуть надменно взирала на резвящийся контингент с видом опытной и уставшей от жизни овчарки. «И охота же вам!» — было написано на ее клюве. А им было как раз охота!

Идиллическая картина битвы с пузырями нарушилась в тот момент, когда утка Локи оказалась демаскирована, попав под струю воды. Она как раз недовольно отряхивалась, фыркая, кружась и поблескивая исчерна-зеленым оперением, когда случилось… ЭТО.

Утка Халк бросила гоняться за очередным куском пены и вперилась взглядом крошечных глазок в брызгающуюся изящную особь. Потом с грацией дредноута подплыла к объекту и… попыталась, скрипя резиновыми лапами, залезть сверху.

— Эй! — выкрикнул Локи, не сдержав возмущения. — Эй, ты!

Халк зыркнул на него, потом перехватил черную утку поперек спины, перевернул — и толкнул едва ли не под нос Локи гладкую нижнюю поверхность.

— Халк — мальчик! — заявил он, словно бы это решало проблему происходившей в ванне резиновой вакханалии.

Утка Старк преодолела законы физики — всплыла, используя склеенную гроздь пузырей, ради того, чтобы посмотреть, что вызывает такое нешуточное волнение жидкости.

Локи, растерянно всплеснув руками, в отчаянии следил, как его игрушечное альтер-эго ныряет, вспархивает, маневрирует, но неуклонно оказывается под упорной зеленой махиной в десять обычных уточек размером. Кстати, о размере!

— Еба-ать, — тоскливо выматерился Локи, сам от себя не ожидавший обсценной мидгардской лексики.

— Халк ебать, — согласился зеленый великан, с уважением глядя на мега-утку, точнее, чего уж там, мега-селезня.

— КРЯ! — раздалось откуда-то сверху и обоим досталось по ушам резиновыми крыльями от утки-капитана, о которой они оба же благополучно забыли.

— Иди на хуй! — огрызнулся Локи, теряя всяческое самообладание. — Я твой создатель, бессмысленная ты скотина! 

За это он получил клювом в глаз. 

Из нежного органа зрения потекли слезы боли. В ванне оглушительно радовался брачным утиным играм непосредственный, как ребенок, Халк. Жалобно орала черная уточка, которую ни природа, ни создатель не готовили к такой глубокой, интенсивной (и внезапной) половой жизни.

— Да ну вас нахуй! — пошел вразнос Локи и удачно отразил нападение сверху, отмахнувшись свернутым в жгут полотенцем. — Ебаные уточки!!!

После чего и устроил показательный бег по коридору.

**Флэшбек окончен**

Тор толкнул дверь и вошел, полный решимости узнать, что же так поразило Локи и почему он так выражается (и чем ему не сгодился асгардский, к примеру, мат?).

В огромной ванне, до краев наполненной бежевой пузырящейся пеной, сидел Беннер с круглыми, как у совы, глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Он обхватил себя за плечи ладонями и периодически издавал невнятные звуки.

— Брюс! — радостно приветствовал его Тор. — Значит, у Локи получилось!

— Н-не получилось… у Локи… — трагически промямлил Брюс, почему-то избегая встречаться взглядом с Тором.

— А что тут у тебя? Это утка? Это утка Халк? А… а что она… а это что за… 

Тор не помнил, чтобы у него так пересыхало во рту даже в царстве Суртура. Нет, то, что резиновая утка ведет себя как живая и даже кого-то, несомненно, трахает, было не самым удивительным. Но в безжизненно распластавшейся по воде и бортику ванны черно-зеленой уточке Тору определенно увиделись знакомые черты! Совершенно определенно!

— Охуеть! — вырвалось у него. 

И тут же крепкая оплеуха резиновым крылом не заставила себя ждать.

— КРЯ! — подтвердила звездно-полосатая утка.

— А ты еще что за хуйня?! — не внял ошарашенный громовержец. — Ты похож на…

Беннер потянулся за полотенцем и стал медленно вылезать из джакузи, избегая смотреть на плавающую там безумную флотилию. Потом все-таки решительно накинул второе полотенце на зеленую морду, замотав клюв, и с огромным усилием (и неприличным звуком) оторвал увлеченного процессом селезня от обожаемого (почему?!) объекта, запихнув добычу в ближайший ящик комода.

Вокруг не подающей признаков жизни уточки закружился хоровод сочувствующих: резиновые Валькирия, Тор и решивший не погружаться обратно Старк оказывали первую психологическую помощь в виде нежного кряканья и поглаживания крыльями. 

Презрительно полузакрытый глаз Локи-утки сконцентрировался на оригинале Тора:  
— Кря, — проронила она настолько красноречиво, что Тор не усомнился в сходстве.

— Говорили тебе, братец, что это блядское колдовство до добра не доводит… Да отъебись уже!!!

Второе предложение, подкрепленное мощной подачей в клюв, относилось к неугомонному блюстителю нравственности. Но кэп был резиновый и срикошетил, больно стукнув одевающегося Беннера по затылку. Тот стоически вздохнул и пошел спускать в ванне воду. Тем временем Валькирия и Тор под руководством Старка подтягивали всю их группу (включая до сих пор лежащего Локи) наверх, используя цепочку, пробку и полочку для мыла. 

Тор покачал головой и, удивившись, как только оставшийся глаз не вытек от всего увиденного, пошел проконтролировать курс. Искать брата он благоразумно решил попозже.

**Эпилог. Почти орбита Земли**

Услышав адские вопли и звуки разбивающейся в щепки мебели, Тор бросил недоеденный завтрак и побежал в капитанскую рубку, думая, что если опять вырвался на волю Халк, то с него станется разбить самое прочное стекло и тогда…

Но Халк, точнее, превращающийся на ходу Беннер, обогнал его в главном коридоре. Тор, не снижая скорости, уточнил:  
— Если ты здесь, то что… там?!

— Халк узнать! — прибавил шагу великан. 

В рубке половина мебели уже лежала в руинах, и… это был Локи. Растрепанный, с диким огнем в глазах, крошащий все, до чего дотягивался. Одно из кресел догорало зеленым пламенем…

— Б-брат? — Тор не знал, как реагировать. — Это… я…

— Головка от хуя! — заорал в ответ безумец. — Почему вся эта ебанина со мной! На мне! Всегда! Опять! Пиздец! Я не хочу-у-у-у…

Сопящий, как паровоз, Халк толкнул Тора в плечо и указал на обзорные экраны. Только теперь Тор понял, почему в рубке не видно звезд и вообще как-то темновато: все экраны закрывала панорама чужого корабля, внушавшего ужас даже на расстоянии.   
За приоткрытой дверью уже стояли Валькирия и Хеймдалль: группа быстрого реагирования. 

И вот они втроем, вместе с Тором, зачарованно пронаблюдали, как Халк вразвалочку подошел к впавшему в буйство Локи, сгреб его в объятия, ненавязчиво похлопал по спине (тот сразу прекратил орать, так как эти хлопки выбили воздух из легких), погладил по стоящим дыбом черным кудрям… Затем порылся в карманах своих драных штанов, что-то вложил в ладонь Локи и, вздохнув, отошел к стене, чтобы спокойно превратиться в Брюса Беннера.

Локи медленно уставился на свою раскрытую ладонь: оттуда ему недовольно крякнула черно-зеленая уточка, неровно, но заботливо склеенная, кое-где внахлест.

— Охуеть! — хором выдохнули все присутствующие.

— КРЯ-А! — торжествующе раздалось сверху.

Крейсер Таноса величаво приближался… 

На его фоне уверенная в своей правоте красно-синяя уточка красиво шла на третий заход.


End file.
